The present invention relates to a fuel injecting apparatus for an internal combustion engine provided with a suction manifold and a throttle valve assembly connected to the suction manifold and having a fuel injector and a throttle valve, and, more particularly, to an improvement of the suction manifold.
In a conventional fuel injecting apparatus of this type known by, for instance, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 87856/1980, a measure is devised to allow a uniform fuel-air mixture to be distributed to each cylinder by providing a mixing chamber for prompting the mixing of fuel and air between a suction manifold and a throttle valve assembly.
In accordance with the aforementioned prior art, although there is an advantage in that the mixing of fuel and air becomes uniform, there has been the problem that the flow of mixture in the mixing chamber becomes irregular, so that stagnation of the mixture and irregularities in its density occur.
In addition, there has been another problem in that a mixing chamber of a large capacity has to be provided for mixing fuel and air.